Yuzuki Mikage
Yuzuki Mikage is a central character in Hell Girl: Three Vessels. Appearance Yuzuki has blue eyes and brown hair held with a white clip. During the times Ai possesses her, her eyes turn red and glowed. She is usually dressed in her school uniform, which consists of a gray blazer, black skirt, and a red bow tie. Personality She is usually shown to be a kind and polite person. She is also sensitive and pities those who have sent the one they resent to Hell. She opposes banishings. However, once she accepts her fate as the next Hell Girl, a new side to her is revealed when she decides she wants use her position to purify the world and only send those she finds deserving of damnation to Hell. Her first request is sent by Akie's father, who wants to send Azusa Mayama to hell. When he changes his mind about sending Azusa to hell and does not pull the string, Yuzuki becomes frustrated and decides to send Azusa to hell herself to avenge Akie, which contradicts her previous desire to send only those who she feels deserve damnation. Prior to the revelation that she is actually dead, she seems a popular girl with a number of friends. She freely interacts with people, such as Akie, who recognizes her and considers her a friend. Indeed, she prevents Akie from being raped. This all changes when Ai emerges from her as an independent entity then Akie is banished by Azusa before her. As she cries over Akie's banishment, her eyes briefly flash red. The following day, she passes a girl who does not notice her. Biography First appearing in season 3, Yuzuki is a 9th grader schoolgirl who currently studies at Saigawara 4th Junior High School. Although she has the appearance of a normal everyday girl, she has deep relations to the Hell Link site. Ai chose her to be her temporary body, like a temple. She wants to warn people about contacting the Hell Link, but she can't do anything. She can sense the person who will soon contact the Hell Link and she can also see who is contacting Hell Girl. Yuzuki was fated to be the next Hell Girl. While Yuzuki is in the bathtub one night, Ai appears before her, suddenly kissing her. After that event, Ai possesses her and uses her as a human vessel to carry out her duties as Hell Girl. When a person forms a contract with the Hell Link, Yuzuki will become Ai to send the victim to Hell. Much like Tsugumi in the first season, she is able to see visions of those who have called upon Hell Girl; although it should be noted that many of the people are acquaintances of her. About halfway through the series, Ai releases herself from Yuzuki during The Six-script Lantern ceremony in her town in which the gate to hell is temporarily open. After her friend, Akie, is sent to Hell, Yuzuki's eyes were seen to flash red for a moment, foreshadowing future events. After Akie is sent to Hell, she develops a premonition whenever someone is about to access the Hell Link, hearing a bell ring when in close proximity to such a person. She uses this ability to try to keep Ai's clients from sending their tormentor to Hell. Despite that, she constantly fails to stop the sendings. Ai herself tries to tell her the futility of her cause, that the cycle of hatred is human nature and a part of life. Even after being shown visions by Ai proving that there's no way to stop revenge, she continues to try. Ai later reveals her fate, that she is destined to become the next Hell Girl. Shortly after she discovers her school physician Tsugumi has a connection to the Hell Link. Yuzuki tries to turn to her for aid, but she doesn't give her any help. Desperate to escape her fate, she continues to try to stop Ai, but finally gives up after Ai shows her the true nature of men. She tries to move on with her own life, but unbeknownst to her her existence begins to fade away. She becomes unable to contact her mother and finds her herself not being able to find personal possessions of her own, such as a student ID card that disappears into thin air. Furthermore, her own friends and teachers do not recognize her. She finds that Tsugumi and the members of the Hell Link are the only ones who do. Tsugumi finally comes to her aid, explaining the situation to her. She tells Yuzuki of her own attempts to stop Ai after her father gave up, how like her, in the end she cannot stop the Hell Link. Tsugumi tells Yuzuki that she should accept what is happening to her, that the world she was living in was the real world all along, and that she had passed from it long ago. Yuzuki cannot accept this and desperately runs back home to her apartment, which is shown to be in terrible decaying condition. Upon entering her apartment room, she discovers the skeleton of a child hugging a stuffed animal. Ai appears with the Hell Link, and confirms that this skeleton is indeed Yuzuki. In a final attempt to make her accept her fate, Ai shows Tsugumi the truth. Here Yuzuki's past is finally revealed. She used to live in the apartment with her father Kazuhiko and mother Sayoko. They were a harmonious and happy family. However, things would take a turn for the worst. One day, while Kazuhiko was on the job as a bus driver, the brakes malfunctioned. Unable to stop, the bus crashed, killing Kazuhiko and the passengers. Yuzuki and her mother visit their father only to watch him pass away. But seeing the father die is not made any easier by family members of other victims blaming him for the crash, prompting Yuzuki's own temper. Days later, A press conference was held about the official investigation into the bus crash. In an attempt to cover up the incident as the fault had been theirs, the authorities concluded that there were no problems with the maintenance of the bus and indirectly puts all the responsibility of the bus crash on Yuzuki’s father. Unfortunately for Yuzuki and Sayoko, the public accepts these results. They begin shunning Yuzuki and her mother and harassing them. An old friend of Sayoko's initially remained friendly, going as far as providing Sayoko with a part-time job, but even this ends when he reveals an ulterior motive and tries to seduce her. Sayoko's efforts to move away from the region are stymied as none of the relatives allow Yuzuki and her mother to stay with them. All the while, the stress of working and caring for Yuzuki was putting a negative effect on her health. Yuzuki tries to get help for her mother, only to find no one willing to help. The only person to show a bit kindness to Yuzuki during the entire time was a then young Akie, who gave Yuzuki a piece of candy when she found Yuzuki depressed by the riverbank. It made enough of an impression that Yuzuki kept the candy with the picture of her father. Unable to find help, Yuzuki stops going to school because of the constant bullying and to care for her bedridden mother, whose health was only worsening. It was at this point that Sayoko gathers the strength for her and Yuzuki to go to a temple. As they rest inside the shrine, Sayoko apologizes to a sleeping Yuzuki and was about to kill her to spare her anymore suffering. However, a couple of girls that appeared outside the shrine awakens Yuzuki. Seeing the girls gave Yuzuki a rare spark of cheerfulness. Seeing this, Sayoko couldn't bring herself to kill her own daughter. Sensing her death, Sayoko tells her daughter that she intends to sleep. Yuzuki complies, but after a while realizes that her mother will never wake again. A nearby sakura tree suddenly blooms and drops its petals. Yuzuki buries her mother in the fallen petals. As she finishes, her eyes glow red, indicating this time her fate was sealed. With no one to turn to and nothing to live for, Yuzuki heads home and goes to sleep, hugging the giant teddy bear from her father, and dies. After Ai shows Yuzuki her past, she accepts the fact that it is destiny for her to become the Hell Girl. She puts on a kimono and her eyes turn red. Her first request is by Akie's Dad, who is begrudging Azusa, the girl who had sent Akie to Hell. However, Mr. Takasugi finds himself unable to pull the string. Yuzuki becomes angry and decides to take revenge upon Azusa herself, using her newly acquired powers. This revenge proves to be short lived after The Spider appears to stop Yuzuki, discharge her as Hell Girl, and send her to Hell as punishment for acting on feelings. Yuzuki is saved from being sent to Hell by Ai. Ai later proposes to replace Yuzuki as Hell Girl, and is accepted as her replacement. Yuzuki is then sent to Heaven. Abilities ﻿When Ai Enma possessed Yuzuki's body, she gained a few abilities. Later, after accepting her fate as the new Hell Girl, she gained more powers. Awareness: Yuzuki can tell who is going to be the next client or victim of the Hell girl by hearing the sound of a bell chiming out of them. Teleportation: As the new Hell Girl, she can teleport herself and others to any place she desires. Death Inducement: Yuzuki tried to take Asuza Mayama to hell by killing her first. Dark Energy: in the final episode of the Hell Girl anime, she was creating a Hell Brand symbol with dark energy and then blasted Ai with it. She also tried to shoot the Spider with a blast of darkness but without success. Trivia * While Ai says her "grudge quote" before killing her victims, Yuzuki never said such before trying to kill Azusa Mayama. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hell Girls